Twisted Romance
by InvisibleInkePenn
Summary: Aislinn is suddenly caught within the world of faeries, but not entirely by choice. She wavers between Irial, the dark king that intoxicates her with the darkest pleasures imaginable; and Keenan, the irresistible Summer King who has claimed her heart...
1. Chapter 1

_Faeries are dangerous, never attract their attentions or give into their own personal pleasures._

Aislinn though as she picked up her walking pace, sensing the prickling presence of a faerie behind her.

Ever since she had turned thirteen, she could suddenly see and sense faeries all around her. Some were more taunting and twisted then others, but they all had one thing in common: they were all breath-takingly beautiful and just as dangerous.

And they all tried to take advantage of her.

Especially the male fey.

Her lovely features could easily pass as gorgeous in the mundane human world, but compared to the angular, graceful features of the fey, she seemed like nothing.

Her fine dark hair was as dark as the glossy wings of a raven, and cascaded to her waist a tumbling midnight curtain. She had elegant eyebrows that would often arch over her large, perfect set of hazel eyes, and would often purse her flawless rosebud lips when she was impatient.

Her looks drove all the human boys in her high school to the point of insanity, as well as some wicked fey.

Male fey, with their heart-stopping looks would often stalk her and tease her with their perfect looks, knowing her growing weakness to succumb to their dark pleasures. She was glad they were only the typical fey, not the ones from the Seelie and Unseelie courts. It was always trouble to mix in with those fey, which were even more dangerous than the normal fey themselves.

"_Aislinn…..you know you can't run from me…"_

A wash of perfumed cool breath brushed the back of her neck, causing the hair there to stand upright. She shivered and walked on, even faster.

"_Now Aislinn…don't toy with me…."_

Aislinn started hyperventilating, and burst into a full sprint. The sidewalk and the street were empty of people.

Definitely not good.

Chilling laughter followed her, as close to her as her shadow, something she couldn't get rid of.

"_Don't you remember Aislinn? Last Tuesday night, when I saw you at that party… you ran away from me then too… but you loved the pleasure I gave you, didn't you? You screamed and moaned so loud that I was afraid that others of my kind might just find you…."_

Tears streamed down Aislinn's face as a flashback rocketed through her mind. Yes, she remembered. She recalled being very scared, until the fey had pressed his lips up her neck and cornered her onto the wall. Shaking off the memory, Aislinn pressed herself to run faster, toward the woods.

Suddenly, the fey behind her grabbed her by the arm. Before she could have time to scream, the fey had covered her mouth with his gloved hand, which released a cloying perfume smell that made her mind feel groggy.

"_Now…dear Aislinn….I will make you mine….forever!"_

She heard his wicked laughter echoing in her mind, but now she just felt confused about where she was and where she was going. The smell made it hard for her to think…

She could feel the rush of air whipping around them, and she was suddenly being carried bridal style effortlessly by the male fey. He was moving so fast that the scenery around them was just a blur. Aislinn felt hopeless, knowing that escape was impossible now.

The captor was drop-dead handsome, like all other fey. His hair was a light bleached shade of gold, like a ray of honeyed sunbeam. He had pale skin and the familiar angular features of the fey, but his eyes glinted with malicious intent and his lips were twisted in a evil sneer.

All of the sudden, the fey stopped. At the same instant, Aislinn sensed the presence of yet another fey, but one of much stronger power.

Her heart sank. Only court fey could give off such a powerful aura. Dizzy from the running she shook her head several times, trying to see through the haze of her brain. She could only hear the male fey who was carrying her start speaking.

"_Greetings Summer King…"_

The fey dropped her gracelessly on the ground next to him and bowed very low, but not in a mocking way. It was almost as if he did respect this fey.

It took Aislinn a moment to realize who he had addressed to.

"_Azrael…you seem much occupied nowadays…"_

The voice that spoke was smoother than any velvet, and ran across the boundaries of her hearing beautifully like the rippling of the clearest water and bell. Her sight had finally cleared, and when she saw the apparent Summer King, her heart stuttered and threatened to stop.

He was, by far, the most beautiful fey Aislinn had ever seen. His hair was silky locks of the richest bronze and copper tone, with a hint of summer gold within its gleam.

They curled around his noble chin, emphasizing his perfect lips that were the hue of sultry sanguine cherries. His angular features were softer than most fey, which gave them a more hauntingly memorable look. But his eyes were what caught Aislinn's breath: the purest cerulean that burned neon royal with flecks of paler icy azure flecks that reminded her of a burning pool of fire. His darker brown eyelashes fanned over them, giving a perfect contrast.

The Summer King cocked his head, a sudden mysterious smile played on his lips.

"_I can see why you want to keep this one Azrael…she is quite fair among those humans…"_

The Summer King walked towards Aislinn swiftly, gliding as of the movements of a sleek river. Soon, he was right in front of Aislinn, his face less from a foot from her own. The other fey, Azrael, had backed away several feet, as if to give the King space.

Without realizing it, Aislinn leaned forward and inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of glorious summer that radiated from the King. A wafting fragrance of magnolia and lilies gathered about him, and a single slight warm breeze picked up and released the tendrils of Aislinn's hair, causing it to wave back.

Suddenly, the King put his hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him, and kneeled down in front of her, studying her face intently. Aislinn blushed at the intensity of those scorching eyes on her face, and the spot his hand was touching on her chin grew warm and tingly.

"_I am Keenan…the Summer King of the Seelie Court…"_

Suddenly shy, she cast her eyes downward, while blood roared in her ears and her heart started beating rapidly.

A court fey? And worst of all…a king?

Keenan had dropped his hand from her chin, but now he grasped his warm palms on her shoulders as he leaned in and breathed in the her scent. As his nose brushed Aislinn's sensitive spot on her neck, she gasped and her arms automatically went up and wound themselves around Keenan's neck.

She could feel his lips curving into a smile on her neck, and the shake of his quiet laughter. Brushing his nose down to her collarbone, he left a trail of shivering fire on Aislinn's neck. His lips touched the precise point that had caused Aislinn to gasp before, and he gently kissed it, causing her to arch her back and neck against him.

Aislinn was still gasping for air when Keenan pulled back into a sitting position a foot away from him, also breathing heavily. Then he turned back to Azrael, who stood there watching in a shocked expression.

"_Thank you Azrael…for finding the future Summer Queen…you shall be awarded for what you have done. You may go…"_

In a split second, Aislinn registered what was happening. But with a gust of wind, Azrael was already gone, and the only people left were Keenan and her. Azrael had taken her to a wide meadow surround by a ring of trees. The rustle of the leaves comforted her somewhat, but it still didn't chase away the panic that she felt.

"What do you mean by 'Queen' exactly?"

Aislinn asked calmly while she tried to hide the terror within her mind as she faced Keenan. His eyes were burning as they returned her gaze.

"Exactly what I said. You will be my next Summer Queen."

Aislinn had heard about the Summer King's problem. For several centuries, the Summer King had lacked a Queen to balance out the power of the Summer court, so the court had been slowly getting weaker and out of balance. Without a Queen, the Summer Court was doomed.

Keenan interrupted her brooding thoughts.

"They said that the next Summer Queen would be born mortal, but was fairer then any mortal you could lay your eyes upon. There was no thorough description, but they described her individual scent to be like floral perfume, and that it would be so intoxicating that no fey could resist it. I have never met a mortal that fits the description as perfectly as you do."

Aislinn shook her head in protest. Surely this Keenan could have any girl he wanted, with his looks. And besides, she had heard enough about how dangerous Court life was, especially where you could risk no friends, only allies.

"Become of my Queen, Aislinn, and you will experience better pleasure from me than any other fey or mortal you have ever encountered. I could lavish you with all the things you want, and you will have the power of immortality and the choice of being forever young."


	2. Chapter 2

Aislinn stared back dumbly, barely comprehending what he had said. He wanted her to be his Summer Queen?

Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she couldn't say a word, only able to stare at him in disbelieving astonishment.

"Why me? Why does it have to be a mortal? Just select a Summer girl from your Court or some other beautiful fey._ Why me?_

Keenan jerked back his head and laughed loudly, his hair brushing the nape of his neck.

"Aislinn, have you never looked at a mirror in your life? And since you aren't a fey, you cannot smell the individual scent of everyone…but if you could, you would see what I mean. Your scent is incredible, and it just drives you crazy."

Aislinn shook her head in denial.

This is was his excuse? How great she smelled?

She crossed her arms, a habit she had gotten used to doing whenever she was nervous or under pressure. Contemplating her paths right now seemed very important. She knew that even if she didn't want to become the Summer Queen, Keenan was now so hooked and intent on her that he would make her become one no matter what.

She inhaled and exhaled a shuddering breath.

"Maybe I should do something to convince you? Not without your permission however…"

Keenan whispered softly, his face suddenly only an inch from her own, and his sweet, warm, mint-like breath fanning across her face.

It was hard to think with his face so close to her. She shut her eyes and leaned back trying to clear her mind and thoughts.

"Fine…but don't try anything bad."

She muttered in an irritated voice.

Keenan's flawless lips curved into a confident smirk. His arms suddenly rested on her slender waist, and then move up on the sides until he reached her ribs, and then his hands splayed out widely on her back. He leaned in close to her face and gently brushed his lips against her own.

Too shocked to do anything, Aislinn froze as Keenan suddenly kissed her passionately. Moaning, she returned his kiss hungrily, reveling his smooth lips that moved in sync with hers. She had lodged her hands deep within his fine locks, which were sleeker then any cat's fur and slid around her hand like velvet.

She broke the kiss for a moment to breathe, but Keenan pressed his lips against her's again, this time more urgently and filled more with lust. His arms had moved down to settle into a circle around her waist, making circles on her hipbone.

Aislinn felt as if she was charged with electricity. As Keenan massaged the skin around her waist she felt as if she was melting in his touch. His hands also seemed to send electric shivers throughout her body, causing her to lap in waves of delicious pleasure.

She felt as if she was lost in Keenan. Everything about him: his touch, his hot kisses, and his scent was threatening to engulf her into a tide and wash her away.

His leg had found its way between her's, and his upper thigh was pressing against the junction between her legs. He rubbed his leg against that junction, and Aislinn couldn't help but grind against Keenan's hips, which caused him to smile against her lips.

Suddenly, his tongue traced her bottom lip, demanding access. Lost in pleasure, she gladly opened and let his tongue slide into her mouth.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. His tongue explored her every crevice in her mouth, and she could taste the sweetness of his own mouth on her's, tasting of the finest summer wine. She couldn't get enough of it.

It was as if his mouth was a drug, and she just couldn't stop going back to it. Relentlessly, Keenan kissed her even deeper, turning her head onto the side to obtain the deepest angle. The pressure on her lips now were purely lust, and the honeyed taste of Keenan melted and burned on her tongue.

She was now clutching herself to Keenan, her entire body molding and pressing against his. Keenan's lips were hot and were almost like irresistible poison, his tongue still twisting with her's and dominating her mouth completely. His leg was still rubbing against her core, and the deep sparks within her lower stomach signaled her need of arousal.

Keenan's mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, first nosing all around it and at last caressing the whole side of her jaw with his firy lips. Aislinn could still taste his delicious taste on her tongue and she moaned loudly as his lips moved downward. She could feel his tongue lick all the way up and down her neck, and then she arched against his body and spasmed when he bit down on her sensitive spot on her neck and sucked on it.

She moaned Keenan's name over and over as his showered his sultry kisses all along her neck. As he moved up and nibbled her ear, he whispered again.

"If you become my Summer Queen, you can experience such pleasure every night."

She gasped and pressed against his well-contoured body once more, imagining this pleasure she could experience every night. Keenan nibbled her ear again, causing her breath to come in short gasps.

He trailed his lips down and nose her collarbone, occasionally burning a path along the skin around it with his lips, or sometimes just peppering it with ghost-like kisses.

Aislinn couldn't think straight with him pleasuring her like this. She only wanted more of him, this fey, _Keenan_.

Her whole body ached for release with this wildly beautiful creature who was slowly teasing her to her climax.

Abruptly, Keenan stopped. Aislinn, confused and nearly crazy over the loss of the sudden pleasure, pressed herself against him. He leaned down and ran his nose through her hair, inhaling her scent deeply once more. He brought his lips next to Aislinn's ear again.

"However, I only pleasure my Queen…"

Laughing quietly, Keenan pulled himself away from Aislinn and took a step back. He gazed at her, his eyes burning away all other things within her sight. She could only see Keenan, and her whole body yearned to be molded against his.

A playful smile danced upon his lips as his eyes smoldered Aislinn.

"Will you be my Summer Queen, Aislinn?"

He had lowered his eyelashes so that they brushed downward, but his gaze still caused me to melt into a hopeless puddle. Her own subconscious mind, which only wanted more pleasure, spoke before her rational mind could catch up.

"Yes, I will be your Summer Queen."

His smile now turned triumphant and relieved, and he leaned against her once more. Eagerly, Aislinn entwined herself around Keenan, breathing in his intoxicating summer scent.

Keenan murmured lightly by her ear.

"Close your eyes, I will bring you to the Summer Court now."

She closed my eyes as Keenan pulled me up bridal style, and maneuvered her head so that it pressed against his muscular chest. The feeling of soft cotton cushioned against the side of her face, while her arms still wrapped around his neck.

She closed her eyes, and snuggled in closer in Keenan's arms, which was warm and comfortable like a ray of summer sunshine.

Soon, the air around her started to move fast, and she knew that if she opened her eyes then the whole world would be a blur. However, Keenan's breathing was still regular despite of the inhuman speed he was running, and it comforted Aislinn.

Feeling dreamy and sleepy, Aislinn's world faded into darkness.


End file.
